The present invention relates to a plumbing sink trap.
Modern plumbing, while introducing extreme convenience, has introduced specialized problems. For example, over time, in a P-trap plumbing fitting, usually associated with a sink outlet, clogging may occur.
Traditionally, to solve this problem, a plumber needs to be called who removes two compression nuts located at opposite ends of the P-trap. A tailpiece is pushed down and the trap turned 90xc2x0 to gain access to the U-shaped bend in the trap in which the clog resides.
The removal of the trap may cause spillage of waste water and other damage inherent in repair of a P-trap resulting in a need for possible replacement. In addition, the cost associated with the use of a plumber and loss of time for the homeowner may be prohibitive.
The present invention is designed to clear itself of stoppages or blockages in a trap pipe by turning an external knob. The knob is connected to an internal sweeper mechanism. The sweeper mechanism is permanently attached to the external knob by the use of a stem of a shaft. The shaft has a male spline on both ends. One end of the spline is received in a female splined opening of the external handle and the other end is received in a female seat of the sweeper mechanism.
The sweeper mechanism when not in use locks in an upright position. When the sweeper is in the upright position, its sidewalls form part of the U-shaped path of a regular sink P-trap.
To accomplish this, the present invention is designed in a circular configuration. The trap housing is a full 360 degree design with flat side walls.
The overall size of the housing is determined by the type of plumbing fixture to which the trap of the present invention is attached. The trap can be made in a variety of sizes, such as one and one quarter inch (1xc2xcxe2x80x3), one and one half inch (1xc2xdxe2x80x3) and two inch (2xe2x80x3). The trap is designed to maintain a true water seal of three and one half inches (3xc2xdxe2x80x3) minimum.
The inlet and the outlet of the trap are of nominal pipe size. The inlet has a male thread and a female swedged opening to allow for a slip nut connection or solvent weld joint. The outlet has a male thread to allow for a slip nut connection to the crown weir. The trap is to be constructed of injection molded PVC (poly-vinyl-chloride).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a P-trap having a rotatable sweeper interposed between two vertically extending sidewalls such that the sweeper may be rotated 360 degrees to remove debris lodged in a U-shaped portion of the P-trap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plumbing sink trap having a vertically oriented sweeper bar forming part of a U-shaped path for passage of waste water and which upon blockage of the U-shaped path, is rotatable through 360 degrees for advancing the object blocking the U-shaped path.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plumbing sink trap having a vertically extending sidewall through which extends a spline connected to a sweeper bar within the sink trap and connected to a rotatable knob for rotation of the it sweeper bar through 360 degrees from outside of the trap so as to clear blockage of the sink trap.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.